Persona Series Band And HoKago Tartaros Talk Show
by Reona Zeoxurcion
Summary: Protagonist Persona Series sekarang terjun ke dunia hiburan dan membentuk band! Bagaimana jadinya ya? Dan jangan lupa! Interview dengan Band bandnya! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Persona Series Band And Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Sow!

Desclaimer : ATLUS yang punya Persona Series!

* * *

><p>Summary :<p>

Protagonist Persona Series sekarang terjun ke dunia hiburan dan membentuk band! Bagaimana jadinya ya? [Persona Series Band]

Author mengadakan Talk Show yang membuka semua masalah band band kita ini! [Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show!]\

* * *

><p>+~+ Iwatodai Dorm +~+<p>

11 Desember 2015

"Woy, gitar _Orpheus_ gue yang tercinta dimana?"

"Tauk deh, oh ya. Ada yang tau Mike _Izanagi_ ke sayangan gue gak?"

"Sheesh, laki-laki memang berantakan banget ya"

Di Iwatodai Dorm inilah Band yang bernama Specialized Midnight Execution Sector (SMES) bernanung. Di lihat Souji Seta, sekaligus vocalis band SMES itu jungkrak jangkrik nyari Mike kesayangannya. Lalu di sebelah selatan ruangan(?) ada kedua gitaris kita yang bernama Utau Kotobuki dan Minato Arisato lagi membenarkan gitar _Orpheus_ dan _Eurydice_ kesayangan mereka. Eits jangan lupa! Satu lagi, drummer kita yaitu Shin Kanzato lagi bengong sambil mukul stik drum kesayangannya di meja. Dan satu lagi, keyboardist juga gak kalah aneh(?) yaitu Aegis! Dia sedang membaca not yang harusnya dia harus pahami.

"Uhh.. kita enaknya latihan lagu apa?" Tanya Shin yang sudah terbangun dari lamunannya itu.

"_Kimi No Kioku_. Sudah lama kita tidak memainkan lagu itu!" kata Utau dengan semangat

"Maaf Utau-san, saya tidak hafal dan tidak mengerti not-not _Kimi No Kioku_" kata Aegis dengan jujur sekali.

"Kau…!" Souji pun meng glare Aegis. Souji sudah menemukan mike kesayangannya!

"Berisik sekali, ndang latihan ndang wes" kata Minato yang bahas jawa nya entah kenapa keluar membuat semuanya (minus Aegis) sweatdrop.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Iya, masuk" kata Shin yang santai, tidak memperdulikan argumentasi di depannya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu latian kalian" Kata wanita berambut merah dengan memakai baju elegan

"Mitsuru Kirijo Sempai!"

Dengan serentak semuannya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan duduk manis dengan santai. Mereka tidak mau si 'Empress Of Nation Music Production' ini marah, kalau sudah marah mereka akan jadi freezer.

"Bagus. Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa Specialized Midnight Execution Sector atau singkatnya SMES ini akan ikut serta dalam perlombaan ajang band nasional yang terkemuka di Jepang!" Kata Mitsuru yang bangga, karena dia juga selaku manejer dari band SMES ini.

"Wow! Benarkah!" Semuanya terkaum-kagum, bahkan Aegis yang biasanya memasang tampang datar itu tersenyum takjub(?)

"Benar, tapi saya sarankan kalian harus berlatih **LEBIH** giat dan **SANGAT** giat!" Kata Mitsuru menekan kata 'Lebih' dan 'Sangat'

"Baik Sempai!" yang lain menjawab dengan semangat, meskipun mereka udah keringat dingin dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Itu saja yang aku ingin ucapkan. Jangan sampai kalian kecewakan saya. Saya permisi dulu, ada urusan dengan perusahaan lagi" Kata Mitsuru lalu begegas beranjak keluar dari _Practice Room_ tadi.

"Umm…kita belum di kasih tau siapa aja yang ikut serta juga kan?" kata Souji

"Oh, gue udah di kasih daftarnya kok" Kata Minato yang rileks sekali

"Kau dapat darimana daftarnya, Pyscho?" Shin melanjutkan memukul meja lagi

"Udahlah! Jangan bertengkar! Mana Minato aku lihat!" Utau pun merebut Daftar pertandingan(?) antar band itu "Uoh! Band pertama yang kita hadapi band Velvet Room and Gang!" Utau mengumumkan

"Velvet Room and Gang… terdiri dari Theodore sebagai gitaris, Elizabeth sebagai keyboardist, Margaret sebagai vocalist dan sang legendaris Igor yang hidung nya sepanjang pinokio itu menjadi drummer" jelas Aegis, yang lain ngakak kaya' udah terkena virus T nya Yukiko(?)

"Itu menandakan bahwa mereka itu LEMAH!"

+~+ Sementara itu di Velvet Room +~+

Igor : Hei kalian semua entah kenapa kita harus menghancurkan SMES itu

Elizabeth: saya setuju Master, sepertinya mereka meremehkan kita

Theodore: tenang aja Sis, kita akan balas mereka pake ini!

Margareth: Apa itu!

Theodore: Baju yang lagi nge trend…!

Igor : uoh! Baju apa kah itu?

Theodore: Baju Santa Clause! Kan natal sudah dekat!

(Berberapa menit kemudian, terjadi kerusakan di Velvet Room…)

+~+ Kembali ke keadaan Band tercinta kita, SMES! +~+

Mereka sudah latihan di _Command Room_, karena _Practice Room _sedang mengalami kerusakan (Karena orang-orang bodoh yang lagi nyari benda 'tercinta' mereka *Author di tendang*). Mereka pun menyanyikan lagu Soul Phrase.

"Tu..Wa…Tu..wa…Igor…Tua~~" Shin malah nyanyi sendiri

"WOI! SALAH WOI!" Minato pun mengambil gitar Akaba dari Eyeshield 21 dan melakukan ritual _memukul orang pake gitar tepat di kepala_ menyebabkan, Akaba menangis darah dan Shin sudah pulih di karenakan Samerecarm dari author(?)

"Gak gitu juga kale!" Utau pun jijik dengan kelebaian Author(?)

"Ya udah ya udah… Tu Wa…Tu Wa Ga Pat!"

Shin pun menjalankan aksinya bersama dengan Utau dan Minato. Di susul dengan iringan keyboard tambahan milik Aegis. Dan giliran Souji bernyanyi…

_I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away tsukibikari shita _

_It still awaits It still carries on through its old ways till this moment of time _

_ano toki kawashita kotoba ga narihibiite sasayaka na yume _

_There is no more darkness no more tears in the rain _

_No-one hurt..._

Pengiring penyanyinya adalah Minato berkombinasi dengan Shin

_Write me an endless song (when you let go) _

_As I'll feel so alive kurikaesu Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way) _

_Now write me an endless song (when you let go) _

_As I'll feel so alive watari yuku yami no saki e_

"Uwah! Workout yang bagus! Terutama saat Minato san mengimprovasikan nada gitar tadi" kata Aegis yang tersenyum lebar

"Shin-kun juga! Dia menambahkan _Vibrasi_ saat jadi pengiring Souji-kun!" Utau memuji Shin

"Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak di puji" Kata Souji yang menghela nafas

"Kau terlalu takut meng improvasikan nada sih" kata Minato yangn jahil sehingga mendapat penghargaan, buku lagu singgah di mukanya yang imut itu

"Kau berisik!" Souji pun jadi 'dark'

"Aegis, coba kita mainin _Heartful Cry_, versi gitar dan Keyboard aja dulu" kata Utau

"Boleh… tapi bisakah anda membantu saya untuk membaca not?" kata Aegis yang innocent

"*sigh* tidak jadi deh. Hei kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak berhenti berkelahi dan latihan? Lagu yang selanjutnya adalah _Mass Destruction_" Kata Utau yang membagikan (baca : melempar) kertas yang penuh dengan not, ketukan dan lyric _Mass Destruction._

"Hei bro! ini… susah banget!" kata Souji complain "Kenapa kalian aja yang duet lagunya _Brand New Days_?" tawar Souji

"Hmhmhm… Aegis harus take role sekarang" Minato juga setuju

"Berarti aku jadi back-up? Ya sudahlah"

Saat mereka mau bernanyi tiba-tiba gangguan datang yaitu…

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

"KAMI ADALAH BAND VELVET ROOM AND THE GANG! KAMI INGIN MENGETES KEKUATAN ANDA!"

"F**K IT!"

Igor pun melambaikan bendera Velvet Room. Mereka menghancurkan jendela LANTAI 2 untuk MASUK ke Command Room. SMES pun mengambil gitarnya Akaba lagi untuk melakukan ritual memukul orang pake gitar tepat di kepala (MOPGTDK). Theo langsung angkat bicara

"Kami damai kok tenang aja. Kami Cuma mau **pamer **lagu terbaru kami yang berjudul _The Battle For Everyone's Soul_ " kata Theo dengan penekanan di kata Pamer

"_The Battle For Everyone's Soul… _pasti itu dasarnya lagu _Aria Of The Soul_ kan?" Shin memprediksi

"Kok tau!" Elizabeth pun shock

"Karena kau telah me-soprankan hatiku"

WTF! ULAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Kok tau?" Elizabeth pun Shock

"Tanya pimpinan ATLUS gih!"

SIAAAAAAAAAAL BUKAAAAAAAAAAAN! IKUTI NASKAH SHIN KU SAYAANG! *Author di timpuk masal ama Shin FC)

"Kok tau?" Elizabeth pun shock

"Ya iyalah! Kalian kan selalu membuat lagu berdasarkan lagu dasar yang kalian ciptakan!" Shin pun hafal lagi dialog Author(?)

"Uhh…Ya udah deh. Kita pamer lagu _Mass Destruction _aja deh" kata Margaret

"WOI! ITU LAGU BAND KAMI!" Soui pun angkat bicara

"Umm… gimana kalo kita pamer _A Way Of Life_?" Igor angkat bicara juga sambil menunjukan kertas berisikan lagu _A Way Of Life_

"Kenapa lagu terbaru gue duet ama Aegis ada di tangan lo! Kembaliin orang tua Bangka-pinokio-tua-gak-berguna-Cuma-bisa-nge-fuse-aja-ngira-kita-anaknya-kita-gak-sudih-cuih!" ejek Utau yang udah kelewat marah, Igor pun melongo denger ejekan panjang bin gak nyambung itu(?)

"_Burn My Dread ~Last Battle~_ gimana?" Theo menyarankan

"Elo mau nyuri lagu gue yang baru sejam yang lalu gue tulis sama Shin?" glare-an Minato benar-benar seperti glare-an NYX!

"OKEH! FINE INI PASTI BETUL! GUE AKAN MEMAERKAN LAGU _Memories Of The School" _Margaret pun langsung mencuri mike kesayangan Souji

"Lagu galau ku bersama Minato san…" Aegis pun matanya berkaca-kaca, Minato yang melihat Cuma meng set alarm untuk memperingatkan mereka keluar atau mereka akan di bunuh oleh Minato.

Dan saat itulah juga nyawa Velvet Room And Gang terancam. Utau pun keadaanya sama kaya' Minato. Aegis memancarkan mata yang berisi kesakitan saat mengingat Minato tidur dan mati di atap sekolah, untung saja Author baik kita ini menghidupkan Minato kembali pake jiwanya Yukari(?) *Author di gorok*. Shin Cuma tidur diatas Drumnya tercinta dan Souji menendang Margaret karena sudah merebut mike kesayangannya.

"Baiklah kami akan pulang dan menyiapkan lagu hits terbaru! Ingat! Kami tak akan kalaaaaaaaaah!" kata mereka serempak dan terjun dari lantai 2 melalui jendela yang mereka pecahkan

"Mereka itu manusia gak sih?" Tanya Utau

"Tauk deh. Yang penting kita bukan harus waspada sama tuh Band gak level *Author digorok Velvet Room FC(?)* tapi waspada dengan band yang itu lo!" Minato pun jadi serius

"Band apaan?" Tanya Souji

"Itu lo! Itu..itu!"

"Apa sih? Itu apa?" Utau bertanya

"ITU! ITU ITU ITU! ADA HANTU!"

"!"

Dengan seketika Shin pun bangun dan teriak teriak dengan histerical voice, membuat kaca di sekitar Command Room hancur. Bahkan Mareibito pun bisa di hancurkan karena suara mengerikan milik Shin(?) *Author di tendang*. Karena tidak mau mengalami kebudegan akut, Utau melaksanakan ritual MOPGTDK pake gitarnya Akaba (lagi?) membuat Shin pingsan dan Akaba sudah dimakamkan karena struk hatinya soal gitar kesayangannya hancur lebur *Author di tendang*

"Nah Band apa Minato san?" Tanya Aegis sudah sembuh dari sakit hatinya

"NIH!" Minato pun menunjukan suatu kertas

"Vermelion Sister Hermelin? Uoh! Ini kan band legendaries yang terdiri dari Naoya, Tatsuya,Maya dan Lisa! Mereka juga ikut?" Souji shock plus lebay

"Benar! Kita harus waspada sama band ini, karena ku dengar mereka mau balas dendam karena SMES alias kita sudah merenggut posisi mereka tahun lalu!" Shin pun kembali dari liang kubur(?) *Author di lempar ke tempat pembuangan*

"Dan jangan lupa, The Grace yang terdiri dari Naoto,Fuuka,Yukiko dan Rise sang idol juga ikut lo! Oh oh! Ada segudang band terkenal yang ikut juga!" Utau pun kegirangan

"Seperti The Power itu? Mereka kan nyediain lagu nge rock gitu. Kalo gak salah Shinjiro,Junpei,Yosuke dan Kanji yang ikut di band The Power" Minato pun raut mukanya serius membuat author berbunga bunga karena tatapan Minato (Author itu termasuk fans Minato lo! Reader : GAK TANYA!, Auhtor : *pundung*)

"Hoi, The Power itu Metal men! Kalau nge rock yang paling legendaries itu Chihihua yang terdiri dari Chie, Teddie, Akihiko dan Ryoji" kata Aegis yang sangat mendambakan band Chihihua itu (gak nyangka Aegis penyuka band rock 0.0(?))

Dan mereka membicarakan band band legendaries sampai malam tiba…

* * *

><p>Bersambung kah…?<p>

_The Time For…_

_**Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show! With Specialized Midnight Execution Sector Band!**_

* * *

><p>Reona : Yosh~ Saya adalah host dari acara Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show! Dengan bintang tamu kita SMES Alias Specialized Midnight Execution Sector band!<p>

(SMES pun masuk ruangan dengan iringan tepuk tangan yang meriah)

Reona : Nah! Mari kita interview! Kenapa Minato kok jadi gitaris bersama Utau (FeMC)?

Minato : _The Master Of Strings _ingat gak?

Reona : oh! Selaku initial Persona nya adalah Orpheus, The Master Of Strings kau memilih gitar?

Utau : Iyalah Bego! *icy glare*

(Semuanya hening mengalahkan lawang sewu*?*)

Reona : oh.. ok umm… giliran Souji! Hei, aku harus manggil kamu apa nih? Semenjak ada anime P4, gue susah nentuin namamu

Souji : panggil aja Souji…lebih macho sih…

(Hening mengalahkan penjara *?*)

Reona : *Facepalm* okeh! Giliran Shin, kenapa kau tadi jerit jerit histercal kaya gitu?

Shin : Tanya pimpinan ATLUS yang bikin character ku kaya' gitu!

Reona : ya elah -.- ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini persona 4 the animation jadi popular lo! Ku harap persona 3 juga ada animenya… *tertunduk lesu*

Shin : gue tercipta gara-gara sekuel nya Persona 3, happy?

Reona : iya sih, tapi gue juga mau anime nya Persona 3 bukan SEKUEL nya!

Shin : *Pundung*

Minato : That's Evoker fault… *jadi dark*

Aegis : memang banyak yang bilang begitu *lesu juga*

Utau : seandainya bukan pake Evoker…Pasti…!

Reona : jadi kalian bilang kalian tidak bisa jadi anime karena cara pemanggilan Persona kalian, begitu?

Utau : Benar! Seharusnya kami itu mengeluarkan Persona dengan cara melanjutkan dulogy dari Persona 2, eh tapi malah ngalur ke Persona 4 yang kebagian!

Reona : dengan kata lain kamu bilang Persona 4 itu beruntung?

Utau : gak tuh! Kalau mau Tanya atau request bilang aja ke pimpinan ATLUS

Souji : wah saya di sindir nih.

Minato : *sigh* lagi pula… apa kamu sanggup melihat adegan terakhir KALAU animenya ada?

Reona : saya bener-bener gak sanggup! Melihat kamu mati sambil tersenyum itu keren tapi menyedihkan! Aku di gamenya aja selalu nangis lihat endingnya apa lagi animenya KALAU ada sih. Tapi itu yang keren! Apa souji bisa membuat android menangis? *Menyindir Souji *di tendang P4 FC*

Souji : saya bisa menandingi kekuatan umat manusia *pride mode : on*

Minato + utau : KALAU BISA CEPAT BEBASKAN KAMI DARI GREAT SEAL! *teriak-teriak di telinga Souji*

Shin : uwah, kok melenceng sekali dari tema nih fic

Aegis : saya mengerti perasaan mereka selaku saya dari Persona 3. Tapi saya akan muncul lagi di Persona 4 The Ultimate Mayonaka Area

Reona : iya tapi console nya PS3 AMA XBOX! GUE GAK PUNYA SEMUA ITU! GUE GAK SEKAYA KALIAN YANG BISA NYARI KERJA SENDIRI! SAYA MASIH PELAJAR TAAUUUK! PS3 KASET AMA GAMENYA MAHAL NYA YA ALLAH! XBOX GAK KALAH MAHALNYA! ELU MAU BELIIN GAK, HUH? *tereak-tereak ke Aegis*

Aegis : *mata berair*

Shin : *nyelotip mulut Reona pake lakban* elu berisik sekali sih!

Minato : *menjalankan ritual MOPGTDK untuk Reona*

Souji : *Pundung tingkat dewa di pojokan*

Utau : Maaf bagi P4 FC, dan FC yang lainnya tapi semua ini hanya lelucon kok! Jangan di anggap serius ya! Author lagi gila gara-gara harus remidi hampir semua mata pelajaran!

Minato : Review ok! *menunjukan smile charmingnya*

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Ho-Kago Tartaros selanjutnya akan menghadirkan bintang tamu band SMES dan Vermilion Sister Hermelin!<em>

_Stay tuned to this Fool Talk Show!_

_**~PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP~**_

_**(**_Suara Televisi dimatikan**)**

* * *

><p>AN : UAH! HALO SEMUAA~ disini Reona mengucapkan penutup yang sesungguhnya. Utau Kotobuki itu FeMC dari P3P (dan saya tidak membuat Utau jadi saudaranya Minato) daaaaan kalau ada yang Tanya kenapa aku ngasih nama Specialized Midnight Execution Sector karena si Souji ada disitu jadi harus ada kata _Midnight _Channel~ (karena Shin itu sekuelnya dari P3 jadi aku gak kasih himpitan nama di Band. Nanti susah pengejaanya *di bakar*). Kalau mau tanya soal band yang lain tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Dan saya tidak memiliki semua lagu-lagu yang aku sebutkan diatas tadi! Ini keterangannya~ tapi Reona gak tau seberapa jadi maaf yaa~ yang aku tau Composernya pasti Meguro Shouji!. Ini lah pesan saya byeeee~

Kimi No Kioku :

Vocals: Kawamura Yumi  
>Trinity Soul Version: Kita Shuuhei<br>Lyrics: Komori Shigeo  
>Music: Meguro Shouji<p>

Soul Phrase :

Written by Tanaka Reiko  
>Composed and Arranged by Meguro Shouji<br>Performed by Kita Shuuhei

A Way Of Life :

Written by Tanaka Reiko  
>Composed and Arranged by Meguro Shouji<br>Performed by Fujita Mayumi

Mass Destruction :

Vocals: Lotus Juice

Brand New Days :

Lyrics: Tanaka Yuichiro  
>CompositionArrangement: Meguro Shouji  
>Vocals: Kawamura Yumi<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Persona Series Band And Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show!

Desclaimer : Persona Series punya ATLUS!

* * *

><p>Summary :<p>

Protagonist Persona Series terjun ke dunia hiburan dan membentuk band! Bagaimana jadinya ya? [Persona Series Band]

Author sekarang mengundang Band Vermelion Sister Hermelin dan SMES! Rahasia apa yang akan terungkap? [Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show!]

* * *

><p>Episode 2 : Aegis's First True Debut!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>+~+ Iwatodai Dorm +~+<strong>

**12 Desember 2015  
><strong>

**TIIIN! TINN! (**Bayangkan saja Alarm bunyi kaya' di P3)

"Uaahm… siapa sih yang bunyiin alarm **SEPAGI **ini? Bukannya kita latihan jam 11 siang dan sekarang udah jam…UAPA? UDAH JAM 2 SIANG?"

"**EXECUTION**!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah dan dingin. Musim salju sudah datang dan semuanya menyambut hangan musim salju ini. Kecuali Souji yang sekarang tidak ingin menyambut _Salju_ yang sekarang menerpanya sampai ke tulang.

"Ampuuun…Mitsuru-sempaai! Suara kun nanti gak keluar lo!" kata Souji yang sudah di iket ama rantai sama Mitsuru yang entah dapat darimana.

"Hmph… kau lolos sekarang. Tapi kalau di ulangi kau akan…" Mitsuru pun menunjukan glare snow queen kebanggaanya. Souji pun bergidik tingkat akut(?)

"Ba…baik…Mitsuru Sempai…" Souji pun menunjukan tawa yang ragu-ragu

"Baiklah, setelah kau bersiap temui aku di Command Room yang lain sudah menunggu **3 JAM** yang lalu" Mitsuru pun keluar dari kamar Souji.

"T-Tunggu, Mitsuru sempai! Bagaimana dengan rantainyaaaaaaaaaa!"

**+~+ Command Room +~+  
><strong>

"Ah… itu dia"

"SIALAN GUE NUNGGU LU SAMPE JAM BERAPA TAUK!"

"MA—MAAF!"

Souji pun sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke Command Room, dia disambut dengan hangat seperti ; Lemparan stik drum tepat di kepala (dari Shin), Lemparan senar gitar tepat di leher (Dari Minato dan Utau), lemparan glare tepat di tulang (dari Mitsuru), dan senyuman super manis (dari Aegis)

"Wow! Aegis yang satu-satunya bersikap hangat disini!" kagum Shin (?)

"Aku dengar teriakan yang mirip dengan suara Souji san, apakah anda kena masalah tadi?" Tanya Aegis, Souji melirik Mitsuru, Mitsuru mengeluarkan taringnya

"Ga—gaaaak gak apaa~" Souji tertawa **RINGAN **

"Jadi ada apa Mitsuru Sempai?" Tanya Utau yang udah gak sabaran ingin keluar dari ruangan itu

"Well, aku merencanakan untuk membuat album debut untuk Aegis. Selama ini kalian yang terus mengambil debut kan? Sekarang, Aegis akan memulai debutnya!" kata Mitsuru dengan tersenyum "Dan lagi pula, banyak fans yang ingin minta Aegis memulai debutnya" Mitsuru melanjutkannya

"Uaaaah! Bagus! Aku juga udah lama mendambakannya!" kata Utau yang tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu "Mari kita berjuang, Aegis!"

"U…Utau san…" Aegis pun tersenyum lebar juga "Iya! Aku akan berjuang!"

"Bagus! Nah, mari kita mulai dengan membuat lagunya. Dan sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani karena mengurusi Kirijo Group. Sampai jumpa" Mitsuru pun keluar ruangan 

"Nah, Souji! My pal!" Shin pun tiba-tiba jadi SKSD ke Souji (kan ceritanya memang udah deket banget XD) "Bilang ke gue kalo lo itu tadi habis di 'eksekusi' ama Mitsuru sempai kan?" Shin memprediksi

"Kok tau?" Souji pun bergidik

"Karena kau telah mendinginkan hatiku"

"**!**"

BRUAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Karena Souji masih _waras, _Shin mendapatkan hadiah buku kamus tebal nemplok di mukanya.

"UAPAAN SIH? GUE KAN CUMA BERCANDA! GAK USAH LEMPAR BARANG TEBEL SIALAN KAYA' GINI DONG! F**KING S**T!" Shin pun di ambang emosi melemparkan buku kamus tadi dengan impact yang luar biasa. Selaku drummer, tangannya pasti terlatih

"GUAKH!" Souji pun terlempar kebelakang karena impact buku besar tadi.

"here's our chance! Come on, brother!" kata Jun yang tiba-tiba nongol di samping Shin(?)

"ATTACK WITH NO MERCY!"

Dan terjadilah suatu kejadian sadis yang gak usah di Tanya. Karena kesadisannya itu hampir menyamai eksekusi Mitsuru. Kembali lagi ke Aegis, Minato dan Utau yang sekarang masih waras(?). mereka lagi bikin lagu dengan serius.

"Aku udah bikinin lagu lo! Judulnya _Wiping All Out_. Aku udah menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini!" kata Utau yang menunjukan serangkaian lyrics

"Ini kan ber duet, Utau san" Aegis membaca lyrics nya yang terdiri dari dua orang

"Ops…iya maaf…tapi ini bisa jadi debut duet mu kan Aegis?" Tanya Utau dengan semangat

"Tentu…!" Aegis menjawab dengan riang

"Aku udah bikin lagu, judulnya _Burn My Dread_. Itu gue ambil dari _Burn My Dread ~Last Battle~ _ yang aku karang kemarin saat Velvet sialan itu datang sama Shin" Minato pun menyerahkan serangkaian Lyrics

"Woah, kaya'nya keren banget nih!" kata Utau yang melihat not not dan lyricsnya

"Terimakasih atas bantuan dari Velvet itu, gue jadi kepikiran buat lyrics kaya' gini" Minato pun mengenang bagaimana beraninya band Velvet Room And The Gang mencuri lagu mereka

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha untuk memainkan not nya! Dan menyanyikannya!" Aegis pun bersemangat dan langsung melesat ke Keyboard kesayangannya yang bernama _Athena, _dan memainkannya dengan penuh semangat

Utau dan Minato tersenyum kepada Aegis yang bersemangat seperti itu. Utau pun memutuskan untuk mengajari Aegis tentang not not. Sementara Minato pandangannya tertuju kepada eksekusi baru milik Shin. Shin dengan Jun yang entah dari mana datangnya sedang enak-enaknya menggoreng(?) Souji.

"aaaah…nyanyi _P3FES _ajalah… nah mana sekarang gitar kesayanganku?" Tanya Minato yang mencari gitarnya

"Di sebelah drumnya Shin san" kata Aegis yang tersenyum lebar ke Minato, membuat Minato sedikit blushing

"Ah…terima…kasih" Minato pun mengambil gitarnya, dan entah kenapa Utau memasang raut muka yang gak enak

Dengan begitulah Minato duduk di sudut ruangan dan menyanyikan lagu P3FES…

"_Kimi wa ne tashika ni ano tokiwatashi no sobani ita_

_Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita _

_Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you"_

Lalu Minato memainkan gitarnya kesayangannya itu…

"_If you wanna battle then I take it to the street _

_Where there's no rules _

_Take off the gloves ref please step down _

_Gotta prove my skillz so get down _

_My lyrical dempsey roll about to smack down now _

_Gotta shoot to kill and shoot the skill _

_Don't you be afraid mans gotta go how it feels _

_Six to seven to eight to nine ten _

_I flip the script to make it to the top ten, go_

_Dreamless dorm ticking clock _

_I walk away from the soundless room _

_Windless night moonlight melts _

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance of bleeding swords _

_Reminds me that I still live_

_Every man's gotta fight the fear _

_I'm the first to admit it shear thoughts _

_Provoke the new era become a big terror _

_But my only rival is my shadow _

_Rewind then playback and six my own error _

_Get low to the ground it's getting better _

_Like I told you before double up I did _

_More cheddar _

_L to the J say stay laced here's my card B _

_Royal flush and I'm the Ace"_

Minato pun selesai menyanyikan lagunya dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari semua temannya (kecuali Souji yang udah K.O), Minato pun Cuma tersenyum malu dan bangga.

"Bagus sekali, Minato!" Utau pun memuji bakatnya Minato

"_Tres Bien_, Minato. Tapi ingat, aku tak akan kalah!" Shin pun memuji dengan bahasa prancis

"Aku juga akan berjuang seperti Minato san!" Aegis juga memuji

"*Chuckled* Aegis bagaimana kalau kita berduet menggunakan lagu _Wiping All Out_ itu?" tawar Minato, Aegis blushing sendiri.

"E…eh? Ta..tapi aku tidak sebagus Minato san! Lagi pula akku merasa tidak cocok berduet dengan Minato san. Utau san dan Shin san lebih cocok berduet dengan Minato san!" Aegis gelagapan, Minato berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke tempat Aegis

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa. Kau punya semangat untuk itu" kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut pirang Aegis.

Event diatas menyebabkan ; Utau yang tak tau kenapa memasang wajah terluka, Shin Cuma ngambil foto mesra itu dan langsung di publish di Facebook, Souji bangkit dari kematian(?) *author di tendang Souji FC* dan dia Cuma blushing gaje lihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Nah, Aegis! Kita beli cemilan yuk! Terus kita latihan ok?" tawar Utau sambil menarik tangan Aegis

"Ah…Iya" kata Aegis yang masih blushing dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Command Room itu.

Minato pun cengo dan langsung blushing mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semenit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Shin dan Souji menepuk pundak Minato

"You are the man! _Ces't Fantastique _that you can make a move like this" kata Shin yang lagi-lagi sok pake bahasa prancis dan inggris

"sampeyan hebat yo isok koyo' ngono! Ono seng loro ati lo!" Souji malah sok pake bahasa jawa *author di gorok Souji Fc (lagi?)*

"uhhh…sudahlah! Aku mau latihan lagi, dan sekarang kita pake lagu _Mass Destruction_ TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA DAN YANG LAIN" Perintah Minato menggema selaku matanya mengeluarkan mata aura NYX!

"ARIEENEEEEEEEEE~"

**+~+ Pullownia Mall +~+**

"Ummm…Aegis…Apa kamu suka sama Minato?" Tanya Utau yang membuat Aegis batuk-batuk

"Uhh…um…ka…kalau Utau san sendiri?' Aegis Tanya balik ke Utau

"Well, he is a great guy. Tapi ngeselin kadang-kadang" Utau garuk-garuk kepala

"Jadi…Utau san suka sama Minato san?" Tanya Aegis, wajahnya sedikit memancarkan wajah khawatir

Utau terdiam melihat wajah khawatir Aegis. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memulai untuk berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar ke Aegis dan berbisik-bisik dengan Aegis

"Jangan bilang ya~! Aku ini suka sama Shin!"

"EHHH?" Aegis kaget sekali, lalu Utau menyeruh dia untuk tenang

"Ehehehehe~ kamu kaget kan? Tapi jangan bilang ya? Ok?" kata Utau, Aegis mengangguk dengan semangat lagi.

"Tentu!" Aegis pun tersenyum dan lari ke took chaggale café. Utau pun menunduk sambil jalan ke café itu.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah terus ya? Tapi, mana mungkin aku melawan wajah itu. Lagi pula sepertinya Minato menyukai Aegis jadi…"

* * *

><p>Bersambung kah…?<p>

_Time For…_

_**Ho-Kago Tartaros Talk Show! With Vermilion Sister Hermelin and Specialized Midnight Execution Sector Band!**_

* * *

><p>Reona : Yaaaa~ ketemu lagi dengan saya, Reona Zeoxurcion a.k.a Author sebagai host talk show kesayangan kita!<p>

Penonton : SIAPA YANG NANGGAP TALK SHOW INI KESAYANGAN KITE? *teriak-teriak gak jelas*

Reona : HUH? *icy glare*

Penonton : *hening mengalahkan kuburan*

Reona : …

Reona : Bailah! Kita mulai acaranya! Kita sambut band yang legendaries sebelum SMES! Vermilion Sister Hermelin! Dan tentunya SMES itu sendiri!

(Tepuk tangan dan siulan meriah mengiringi sambutan Vermilion Sister Hermelin dan SMES)

Reona : nah, mari kita mulai interviewnya dari Tatsuya Suo! Bagaimana pendapatmu saat band mu ini di geser oleh SMES?

Tatsuya : tentu saja, rasanya sangat sakit bagaikan es. Tapi kami akan berjuang demi kebangkitan VST!

Reona : uoh! Determinasi yang bagus! Dan sekarang Naoya Todou! Menurutmu band SMES itu bagaimana?

Naoya : well, mereka itu tega-teganya merebut posisi kita sama seperti di gamenya. Meskipun kita dari Persona 1 dan Persona 2 ada remake nya, kurasa belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Persona 3 dan Persona 4

Minato : hoi, jangan salahkan kami! Kalau kau mau protes, silahkan Tanya ke pimpinan ATLUS. Dan aku tau perasaanmu kok, aku juga envy sama Persona 4 yang sekarang ada banyak macamnya

Lisa : kalian enak masih di hiraukan! Lah, kami gak di hiraukan sama sekali!

Maya : meskipun aku jadi protagonist dari Persona 2 : Eternal Punishment, aku rasa aku di lupakan.

Shin : lah, bukannya kalian punya anime Persona 2 : Eternal Punishment? Aku pernah nonton trailernya di YouTube lo!

Aegis : Shin san benar. Itu soal melenyapkan musuh bernama Joker kan? Aku lihat juga lo!

Tatsuya : tapi itu sudah cukup mengalahkan kalian tidak? Sekarang yang lebih di perhatikan itu Persona 4 Animation dan Persona 4 The Golden dan kedatangan Persona 5.

Naoya : dan aku akan tinggal di bayangan selamanya

Lisa : aku juga

(Aura Talk Show jadi dark sekali…)

Reona : uhhh…

Reona : okay! Sekarang Maya! Bisahkah anda menjelaskan bagian apa saja yang kalian mainkan?

Maya : well, vocalist nya bisa semua orang di band. Untuk gitar Naoya, aku Keyboard, Tatsuya drummer sementara Lisa vocalist permanenya.

Reona : wow! Pantas saja kalian di sebut legendaries karena bisa memainkan all part! Dan beralih ke Lisa, siapa pemenang band competition nanti? Band mu atau SMES?

Lisa : aku… ah! Kita lihat saja nanti!

Maya : *sigh* aku harap nanti kami bisa di kenang lagi

Utau : same here…

Reona : jadi…kalian envy sama Persona 4 dan Persona 5 yang akan datang nanti?

All (except Souji) : IYA!

Souji : uhhhh… aku dengar nanti Persona 5, Minato akan bebas dari Great Seal dan memulai advanture dengan protagonist Persona 5

Minato : halah! paling gue Cuma di sebutin ama orang. kaya' di Persona 4 saat gue di sebutin Margaret pas Margaret selesai di kalahkan oleh lu *icy glare*

Utau : gue malah gak di sebutin sama sekali!

Reona : berarti urutan nya seperti ini dong Persona 1+Persona 2+ Persona 3 envy sama Persona 4+ Persona 5 yang akan mendatang?

Lisa : setuju 100%

Maya : iya!

Shin : ya meskipun kita melenyapkan tuh Protagonist, yang ada kite di pecat ama pimpinan ATLUS. Jadi ikhlaskan lah…

Naoya : gue mau tampil lagi *aura dark*

Aegis : dan bukan Cuma Cameo aja!

Utau : aku setuju sama Aegis. Seharusnya pimpinan ATLUS harusnya mengumpulkan kita semua dan mengalahkan sesuatu yang sangat hebat melebihi final boss di semua Persona Series, termasuk Persona Trinity Soul

All : SETUJU!

Reona : Oh… wow, Souji sepertinya kau di benci ama Persona 1, 2, 3 lo! *di gorok ama persona 4 FC* don't get me wrong, aku memang suka Persona 4 tapi aku juga kasihan ama yang lain

Souji : kan harusnya ini semua bukan salah aku T.T

Minato : eh, Souji. Kamu bisa nandingin si Izanami No Okami itu kan?

Souji : I…iya…Terus?

Utau : terus kamu bisa nandingin kekuatan kita kan?

Souji : Ku…Kurasa…?

Minato + Utau : *ambil evoker* **ARMAGGEDON!**

Souji : GYAAAAAAAA!

Utau : Can you survive **THIS?**

Minato : good going, Utau. But shit, my SP is down

Utau : and my Armaggedon is out!

Tatsuya : hei SP mereka habis!

Maya : kami bantu deh! Aku punya item nya~!

Lisa : aku punya precious egg.

Aegis : *ngeluarin Orpheus Telos*

Shin : aku gak mau ikut-ikut

Naoya : sama. Aku terlalu lemas untuk bertarung. Oh ya, Author juga gak tau kemana. Kalau ada yang tersinggung mohon maaf karena ini Cuma sebatas lelucon saja. *lesu*

Shin : review ok? Untuk membuat Protagonist dan chara yang terlupakan akan bersemangat kembali!

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Ho-Kago Tartaros selanjutnya akan menghadirkan bintang tamu SMES (ini permanen) dan The Grace!<em>

_Stay Tuned to This Fool Talk Show!_

_**~PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP~**_

**(**Suara Televisi Dimatikan**)**

* * *

><p>AN : yo! Disini Reona mengucapkan penutup sesungguhynya! Dan Reona sudah kehabisan ide untuk lagu berikutnya! Kalau ada yang mau request lagu atau lyricsnya tolong bilang saya! Nanti Reona carikan! Dan lagi-lagi lagu-lagu yang di atas bukan punya Reona tapi punyanya ATLUS! Review ya?

**P3 FES** :

Vocals : Yumi Kawamura, Lotus Juice

**Burn My Dread :**

Written By : Komori Shigeo and Komori Yoshihiro

Composed By : Meguro Shouji

Vocal : Yumi Kawamura

**Wiping All Out** :

Lyrics By : Lotus Juice

Composed By : Meguro Shouji

Vocal : Fujita Mayumi

Rap : Lotus Juice

**Burn My Dread ~Last Battle~ :**

Vocals : Yumi Kawamura, Lotus Juice


End file.
